otra historia
by lewyn
Summary: unas nuevas alumnas llegan a la cd. Domino y...


.-.-.-.-. se significa pensando .-.-.-.-.- /./././. se significa como se pone emociones/./././. gritos!!!!!!!!!! +++cosas que pasan +++  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Yo, Nessa: Una chica alta, blanca, delgada, con ojos azules y con cabello castaño largo, medio ondulado. Zolé: Una chica baja, delgada, blanca, con ojos verdes y cabello güero, largo y ondulado.  
  
Ambas somos hermanas, bueno medias hermanas. Ella era mi prima su padre era Ruso y su madre era la hermana de mi papá. Vivían en Rusia pero murieron en un accidente automovilístico y mis padres la adoptaron. Pero después de 2 años de la adopción unos ladrones entraron a nuestra casa. Y mis padres nos defendieron y los asesinaron. Zolé es menor por 1 mes ya que yo cumplo en Diciembre y ella en Enero. Vamos a cd. Domino, Japón por un intercambio de escuelas. Ya deseamos llegar porque nuestros padres nos platicaron tanto de los duelos y de los campeones que ya queremos llegar porque nuestros padres nos platicaron tanto de los duelos y de los campeones que ya queremos llegar para que alguien nos enseñe a jugar. 05-01-04 Es muy temprano a lo que nos levantamos normalmente pero no queremos causar mala impresión y que se nos vaya a ir el vuelo, mi hermana se esta bañando yo estoy desayunando no quiero morirme de hambre.  
  
Me voy a bañar.  
  
Ya salí de bañarme mi hermana desayuna ya queremos que sean las 9:00 para irnos a Japón.  
  
Recogeremos nuestras maletas y las de Zolé y las subiremos al carro. Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! No empacamos!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si las vamos a subir, ya acabamos y nos quedan 15 minutos de descanso. Llegaron por nosotros que nervios.  
  
Zolé: Mira el aeropuerto.  
  
El vuelo se retrazó rayos nosotras que nos queríamos ir. Tenemos muchas ganas de conocer la cd. Antes vivíamos ahí pero después a mi papá la transfieron a América por cuestiones de trabajo cuando tenía 3 años. Zolé vivía en Rusia pero como sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 4 años. Zolé se vino con nosotros y tampoco recuerda como era. Ya nos vamos. Estoy preocupada en cuestión de amigos yo los hago fácilmente pero mi hermana es medio tímida y siempre está en su mundo.  
  
Zolé: mira la Torre de Tokio!!, es más grande de lo que me imaginaba  
  
Aterrizamos ¡Qué emoción! Nos esperan 2 maestros que nos llevaran a nuestra casa.  
  
Zolé: Que grande es la casa. Nessa: Sí.  
  
Zolé: ¡Qué flojera! Nessa: Tenemos que desempacar.  
  
Hemos terminado de desempacar, y nos vamos a dormir, es muy tarde. Ok!  
  
06-02-04 Ha pasado mas de un mes y no nos habían dicho nada de la escuela hasta ahora.  
  
Hoy tenemos que ir a la escuela Nessa: Zolé no te separes hay mucha gente. Zolé: Ni loca Maestra: Saluden a sus nuevas compañeras. -Hola! Yo soy Zolé Elendil tengo 14 años de edad y cumplo años el29 de Enero. -Hola! Yo soy Nessa Elendil tengo 14 años de edad y cumplo años el 19 de Diciembre. Alumno: ¿Cuál es su nombre Nessa y Zolé o Elendil? Nessa: Nessa y Zolé Alumno: ¿Por qué no se parecen? Zolé: Somos medias hermanas Todos: ¿eh??? Nessa: Éramos primas y los padres de Zolé murieron en un accidente automovilístico en Rusia cuando ella tenía 4 años y mis papás la adoptaron. Pero ahora vivimos con nuestra abuelita, pues mis padres murieron asesinados, 2 años después de la adopción, por unos ladrones que intentaron robarnos y mis padres nos defendieron. Maestra: Gracias pueden sentarse. Que triste historia.  
  
Zolé: Nessa se te olvido ponerte tu collar. Nessa: Por las prisas no me lo puse. Zolé: Brilla mas de lo común. Nessa: Oye si que raro, pero que importa. Recreo: Zolé: Te fijaste como varias personas veían nuestros collares. Nessa: Sí pero que me van a hacer robárnoslos o que?  
  
Hola: Yo soy Yugi Moto -Yo soy Tea Garder. -Tristán Taylor. -Joey Wheeler. Nessa: Mucho gusto, saluda Zolé¡ Zolé: Eh!!! ¿qué? ... Ah! ( Ochen priyato! Nessa: Como siempre en otro lugar Zolé... Yugi: Eh... qué? Nessa: Zolé y yo vivimos en América, pero su padre era ruso por eso en algún momento va a hablar raro pero no asusten. Yugi: Oh... que bonito collar. Nessa: Muchas gracias me lo dio mi Abuelita Joey: A ti que te dio Zolé Zolé: Este otro collar, donde esta? Hay no me lo había puesto. Yugi: ¿dónde los he visto? Nessa: Mande? Yugi: No nada. Tea: Se acabó el recreo. Zolé: Vamos al salón Nessa. Nessa: Sí Yugi: Ya viste sus collares. Bakura: Sí son muy raros, y siento que ya los he visto en otra parte. Nessa: .-.-.-.Siento que alguien me esta viendo.-.-.-.- Salida: Nessa: Yugi me podrías decir quien es aquel chico. Yugi: Se llama Bakura. ¿Por qué? Nessa: Porque me estaba viendo. Zolé: Nessa se hace tarde. Nessa: Un minuto y el que esta atrás a un lado. Yugi: Seto Kaiba. Nessa: Bueno gracias ya me voy. En la tienda de Juegos del abuelito de Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Vieron los collares eran un poco extraños y muy brillantes. Bakura: Tienes razón y siento que ya los he visto antes. Yugi: Sí yo también Tea: De quien hablan. Yugi: De los collares de Nessa y Zolé. Joey: Que tienen de raro? Bakura: Creo que no observaste bien, brillaron mas cuando lo traían puesto que cuando estaba guardado. Tea: Pues eran muy bonitos. Joey: Ya me duele la cabeza mejor vamos a jugar un duelo. En otro lugar Nessa: Alguien esta hablando de mí. Zolé: ¿Cómo sabes? Nessa: No sé, solo lo sé. En la tienda Tristan: Ahí Joey no aguantas nada que te haga pensar de volada quieres cambiar de tema. Joey: Pues es que me duele la cabeza. Abuelo: ¿Que pasa? Tristan: Nada estoy peleándome con Joey por que no aguanta la explicación de las nuevas alumnas nuevas y sus collares. Alguien llega Zolé: ¡Disculpen! Nessa: ¿Alguien nos puede ayudar? Todos: Hola. Abuelo: Yugi ¿quiénes son ellas? Yugi: Ellas son Nessa y Zolé Elendil. Abuelo: Elendil, ¿donde lo he escuchado? Zolé: Bueno ¿nos van a ayudar o no? Yugi: ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Zolé: Será porque vivimos a lado Tea: Bueno a la vuelta hay una tienda. Nessa: Gracias. Zolé: Bolshoi spashibo. Joey: ¿Qué habrá dicho? Yugi: ¿Qué sucede abuelito? Abuelo: Creo que ya he oído ese apellido. Ya sé. Hace tiempo aquí a lado vivía Lasme Elendil que se caso y tuvo 2 hijos, 1 hija y 1 hijo, se fueron de aquí creo que su hija se casó y se fue a Rusia y su hijo se casó y lo transfirieron a América y Lasme se fue con el, pero creo que sus 2 hijos murieron. Pero Lasme sabía jugar muy bien duelo de monstruos y ella tenía unas cartas muy extrañas y muy fuertes que primero parecían inofensivas pero después las combinaba con otras y se volvían muy fuertes, esas cartas eran El Gato Místico Morado, y La Elfa Mística Morada que hace mas fuerte al gato y con el Mago del Tiempo lo hacía más grande y siempre ganaba. Bakura: Pero vio los collares. Abuelo: Si ella también los tenía eran algo así como artículos del milenio, que tenían poderes, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo. En la casa Elendil Zolé: No... crees que es algo raro, Nessa? Nessa: Sí, oye te acuerdas de las 2 cajas que nos dio la abuela y que también nos dio una carta?. ¿Para quién será? Dijo que era para un viejo amigo. Y que en las cajas había algo muy importante y que se abrían con algo importante. ¿Qué será? Zolé: No lo sé, Nessa... no lo sé...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola, espero que les guste es el primero que hago pero faltan varios capítulos creo que esta un poco largo pero espero que padre. Estaré esperando sus comentarios. 


End file.
